Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein are systems and methods for diagnosing and treating the eye, and more particularly, to systems and methods for determining biomechanical properties of the eye to plan, implement, and/or assess treatments of the eye.
Description of Related Art
Cross-linking treatments may be employed to treat eyes suffering from disorders, such as keratoconus. In particular, keratoconus is a degenerative disorder of the eye in which structural changes within the cornea cause it to weaken and change to an abnormal conical shape. Cross-linking treatments can strengthen and stabilize areas weakened by keratoconus and prevent undesired shape changes.
Cross-linking treatments may also be employed after surgical procedures, such as Laser-Assisted in situ Keratomileusis (LASIK) surgery. For instance, a complication known as post-LASIK ectasia may occur due to the thinning and weakening of the cornea caused by LASIK surgery. In post-LASIK ectasia, the cornea experiences progressive steepening (bulging). Accordingly, cross-linking treatments can strengthen and stabilize the structure of the cornea after LASIK surgery and prevent post-LASIK ectasia.